10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy
by Dieutrixx
Summary: Übersetzung! Hermione hat Malfoy endgültig satt, also entwirft sie eine Liste mit Ideen, wie sie ihn loswerden könnte. Doch was passiert, wenn ein Großteil ihrer Pläne nach hinten losgeht und sie Draco dadurch jedes Mal nur noch näher kommt? HGDM
1. 1 Kapitel Hermione

Disclaimer: Die Rechte am Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K. Rowling, die Idee zur Story gehört Drakulya; Disclaimer gilt für alle weiteren Kapitel der Geschichte.

A/N: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von Drakulya's "10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy" (Story ID: 2175455), welches ich euch auch als Original ans Herz legen würde. Jedes Kapitel wird aus der Sicht einer anderen Person geschildert, nur damit keine Verwirrungen auftreten. Obwohl dies nur eine Übersetzung ist, würde ich mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen. Ich habe mit der Übersetzung (wie ihr sehen könnt) vor mittlerweile 4 Jahren begonnen, das Projekt dann allerdings aus Zeitgründen abgebrochen, und es jetzt endlich wieder aufgenommen.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

* * *

**10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy**

_1. Kapitel_

HERMIONE

Ich möchte jetzt nicht, dass ihr denkt, dass ich gefährlich bin oder so. Bin ich nämlich definitiv nicht. Ich bin eine ganz normale sechzehnjährige Hexe, die Gewalt verabscheut und nicht die Absicht hat, jemals in Askaban zu landen. Ich würde nicht einmal daran denken, jemanden zu verhexen, außer dieser jemand wäre so nervig und irritierend, dass niemand ihn mehr länger aushalten kann. Dann, aber auch nur dann, würde ich nämlich aufstehen, gelassen meinen Zauberstab herausholen und ihn verhexen.

Und ich kenne eine Menge an Sprüchen und Zauberformeln, glaubt mir. Und wenn nicht, dann fragt jemanden, der mich kennt und er wird bestätigen, was ich gerade gesagt habe.

Aber da gibt es eine Person und deren zwei Kumpanen, die meine Freunde und ich regelmäßig verhexen. Er passt genau in die Kategorie der Leute, die ich oben beschrieben habe – und noch mehr. Er ist rücksichtslos, er ist ein Lügner und außerdem noch ein Betrüger. Einmal versuchten er und seine Anhänger so zu tun, als ob sie Dementoren wären, um Harry Potter zu erschrecken, sodass er ein Quidditchspiel verlieren würde; aber Harry kümmerte sich um sie. Ein anderes Mal ließ er sich mit Absicht von einem Hippogreif übel zurichten und Hagrid verlor dadurch beinahe seinen Job (und der Hippogreif seinen Kopf). Und wieder, diesmal allerdings mit meiner Hilfe, schaffte es Harry, beide zu retten.

Ihr seht also, von was für einer Art von Person ich hier rede. Und ihr solltet auch schon erraten haben, wer es ist.

Genau. Draco Malfoy. Wir ließen ihn kleine Schnecken spucken, seine Nase wie eine Melone herunterhängen und beobachteten, wie er in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt wurde und in der ganzen Halle herumhüpfte. All das taten wir ohne jegliches Gefühl von Reue oder Mitleid. Na ja, vielleicht Reue, dass er jedes Mal wieder in sein altes Ich zurückverwandelt wurde.

Das erste Mal traf ich ihn bei meiner ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts. Er war ziemlich klein und hatte weißblondes Haar und eisblaue Augen, die dich durchbohrten. Er sprach immer entweder schleppend oder grinste höhnisch (außer wenn er Angst hatte, hehe) und er schaute fast durchgehend finster drein. Bei seinen Lakaien, Crabbe und Goyle, fehlte zweifellos etwas Essentielles: Intelligenz. Sie waren genauso blöd wie am Anfang, schafften es jedoch immer irgendwie mit Ach und Krach durch die Endprüfungen zu kommen.

Jedenfalls verfeindeten sich Harry und Ron umgehend mit ihm und seinen Untergebenen, während ich mich wiederum mit den zuerst Genannten anfreundete, weswegen Malfoy und ich also schon grundsätzlich auch nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Im zweiten Jahr demonstrierte er mir, wie sehr er mich hasste, indem er mich ein Schlammblut nannte (eine Hexe/ein Zauberer mit Muggelblut). Und im nächsten Jahr zahlte ich es ihm heim, indem ich ihm mit der Faust direkt ins Gesicht schlug. Das war äußert befriedigend.

Jetzt solltet ihr eine ungefähre Idee haben, warum ich ihn so sehr hasse.

Na ja, im Moment befinde ich mich im Hogwarts Express, sitze in einem Abteil mit meinen besten Freunden, Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebte-und-Voldemort-andauernd-entwischt, und Ron Wealsey. Rons kleine Schwester, Ginny, ist auch hier, und Neville Longbottom, ein ziemlich vergesslicher Junge, der jetzt jedoch nicht mehr vergesslich ist. Seit seine Großmutter, die es satt war, dass er ständig Dinge zuhause vergaß und sie ihm diese dann per Eulenpost nachschicken musste, ihn mit einem komplexen aber effektiven Erinnerungszauber belegte, erinnert er sich sogar an Dinge, die die meisten von uns schon längst wieder vergessen haben.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, als du mich im ersten Jahr mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt hast, damit ich euch nicht davon abhalten konnte, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum abzuhauen, Hermione? Als ihr auf dem Weg zu dieser Falltür wart?", und er lacht: „Das war unerträglich. Aber ich schätze, es war zu meinem eigenen Wohl, nicht wahr?"

Ihr seht, was ich meine mit 'sich an Dinge erinnern'. Ich winde mich verlegen in meinem Sitz: „Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht zu viel ausgemacht. Ich habe mich entschuldigt."

„Oh, es ist nicht so, dass ich dir deswegen Vorwürfe mache. Schließlich ist das schon mehr als vier Jahre her."

Ist es wirklich schon so lange her, dass wir Harry geholfen haben, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen? Dies ist mein sechstes Jahr. Okay, es ist mehr als vier Jahre her. „Hmm", sage ich abwesend. Neville merkt, dass ich nicht wirklich auf ihn eingehe und beginnt, Ginny in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln.

„Also, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragt mich Harry und beugt sich über den Tisch, auf dem sich jede Menge Essbares befindet (angebissene Kürbispasteten, ein paar leere Packungen von Schokoladefröschen und ein ungeöffnetes Säckchen mit Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen). Er ist über den Sommer gewachsen und jetzt ungefähr einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Ron jedoch, der immer schon schlaksig war, ist noch größer.

„Es war okay, so wie immer. Hast du die Briefe von Ron und mir erhalten?" Harry durfte im vergangenen Sommer das Haus der Dursleys nicht verlassen, und wir wussten, wie sehr ihn das quälen würde, also hielten wir ihn auf dem Laufenden über die Welt der Zauberer, indem wir ihm Zeitungen und Ähnliches schickten.

„Ja, danke. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Dudley ist nicht gerade das, was man unter einem guten Kameraden versteht", grinst er. Ron, der Dudley schon einmal gesehen hat, nickt zustimmend.

„Verdammt noch mal, das ist er wirklich nicht", sagt er, „das konnte ich schon nach einmal hinsehen sagen. Und soviel ich gehört habe, hat er sich nicht viel verändert, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Sei nicht so gemein, Ron", sage ich, „Ich bin sicher, dass er jetzt, ähm, versucht, so gut er kann, Diät zu halten, oder etwa nicht? Hast du nicht 'mal erwähnt, dass er schon einmal, vor zwei Jahren, auf Diät war, Harry?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so gut funktioniert hat. Er bekam jeden Tag Wutanfälle und ruinierte dabei fast das Haus."

„Oh. Ich verstehe."

Die Landschaft fliegt außen an den Fenstern vorbei. Der Zugfahrer verkündet, dass wir in 40 Minuten ankommen werden und ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Die Weiden, die dort noch vor ein paar Stunden waren, sind verschwunden, an ihrer Stelle ist nun tiefschwarze Dunkelheit. Es wird Nacht.

„Lasst uns unsere Umhänge anziehen", sagt Ginny. Wir nicken zustimmend und als wir zurückkommen, finden wir eine seltsame Situation vor: Malfoy sitzt auf unseren Plätzen, allerdings ohne Crabbe und Goyle. Er nimmt eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und verzieht das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er sie in seinen Mund steckt. Ron räuspert sich laut und Malfoy schaut zu uns auf. Ginny und ich halten plötzlich die Luft an. Sein Gesicht nimmt wieder den üblichen finsteren Ausdruck an, aber irgendwie versteckt dieser jetzt nicht mehr, wie gut seine glänzende, blasse Haut und seine klaren, hellblauen Augen aussehen. Oder wie sein blondes Haar, das nicht mehr so ordentlich ist und ihm bis zu den Schultern reicht, ihm ins Gesicht, über die Augen fällt. Seine Augen. Mit ihren langen Wimpern und dem eisigen Ausdruck –

Jemand soll mich 'mal bitte ganz fest kneifen. Ich ekle mich ja selbst an. Was sind denn das für Gedanken? Dass Malfoy tatsächlich gut aussieht?

Ron macht genau das. „Was tust du denn da, Hermione? Du hast ihn mit einem ziemlich seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck angestarrt!", sagt er und schaut mich entsetzt an. Ich bemerke, wie ein erstaunt dreinschauender Harry Ginny energisch wegzieht. Anscheinend hatte Ginny sich selbst genauso wenig unter Kontrolle gehabt wie ich und versucht, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen.

„Es ist also wahr.", Dracos schwerfällige Stimme löscht alle anderen Gedanken in meinem Gehirn aus. Ahh! Seine Stimme! Es ist nicht mehr die altbekannte nervige Stimme, sondern eine etwas tiefere, anziehendere und –

Ich brauche ernsthaft eine Therapie. Auf der Stelle. Wo sind diese Psychologen, wenn man sie braucht?

„Alle Mädchen haben mich während der ganzen Zugfahrt angestarrt. Zuerst war es nur Pansy, also hielt ich es für normal. Doch dann ging sie weg und kam mit mehr Mädchen zurück, von denen die meisten entschlossen waren, über mich herzufallen."

Deshalb also sein zerzaustes Haar. Ich grinse und er starrt mich wütend an.

„Deswegen habe ich beschlossen, ähm, die letzten paar Minuten in eurem Abteil zu verbringen. In euer Abteil geht nämlich niemand." Er greift nach einer weiteren Bohne.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass wir dir erlauben würden zu bleiben?", sagt Harry kalt.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich in dem gleichen Abteil, in dem Potty, Wiesel, das Schlammblut und ihre Freunde sind, bleiben will?", schnauzte Draco zurück, „Ich bin der Verzweiflung nahe. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Ron ballt vor Wut seine Fäuste. Harry hält ihn jedoch zurück, während Neville diesen Vorfall in seinem Gehirn abspeichert.

„Tut einfach so, als ob er nicht da wäre, und setzt euch hin.", murmelt er dumpf und wir gehorchen ihm. Keiner von den Jungen möchte in Malfoys Nähe sein, also sitzt Ginny neben ihm während ich gezwungen bin, ihm gegenüber zu sitzen. Darüber errötet Ginny vor Wut, aber ich fühle mich einfach nur schrecklich und wünsche mir, dass der Zug möglichst bald in Hogwarts ankommt.

„Wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir ankommen?", frage ich. Malfoy schaut mich schon seit fünf Minuten an – oder besser gesagt, er starrt, er ist zweifellos wütend – und ich bin mehr als nervös und ziemlich genervt.

Harry zuckt mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung"

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten herrscht beinahe unerträgliche Stille, außer dem gelegentlichen Schmatzen von Ron, der seinem Hunger nachgegeben hat und den Rest der Pasteten hinunterschlingt. Draco beobachtet mich immer noch, nur gelegentlich wendet er seinen Blick ab, um jemand anderen an meiner Stelle wütend anzustarren oder um sein Exemplar von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen genau zu untersuchen, bevor er es entweder wegwirft oder in seinen Mund steckt.

Ich versuche inständig, ihn nicht anzusehen und starre stattdessen aus dem Fenster, aber draußen ist es so dunkel, dass das Fenster wie ein Spiegel wirkt und ich Draco jetzt ebenfalls dort hinschauen sehe. Wir tauschen hasserfüllte Blicke aus und als er mir den Mittelfinger zeigt, trete ich ihm hart gegen das Schienbein. Ich werde belohnt mit einem kaum unterdrückten "Oomph". Meine Freunde drehen sich zu Malfoy um und starren ihn alle zusammen wütend an, obwohl Ginny frühzeitig aufgibt und wieder auf den Boden schaut.

„Wir werden in ca. 10 Minuten ankommen", sagt der Lokführer über Lautsprecher. Wir seufzen erleichtert und nach 11 Minuten, in denen unsere Blicke ein hitziges Gefecht ohne Worte geführt haben, gibt Malfoy mir einen schmerzhaften Tritt und macht sich mit Crabbe und Goyle, die den Zug nach ihm abgesucht haben, auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, dass ich fest auf die nächste Person vor mir einschlage – und es stellt sich heraus, dass ich Rons Rücken getroffen habe; er stolpert aufgrund der Wucht meines Schlages vorwärts. „Autsch! Wofür war das denn, 'Mione?", beschwert er sich und reibt seinen Rücken, als er wieder aufgestanden ist.

Harry klopft mir auf die Schulter: „Ich weiß, wie irritierend Malfoy ist. Immer mit der Ruhe, okay? Er ist es nicht wert, Ron dafür zu schlagen." Ich verstehe den Wink und schaue Ron schüchtern an.

„Entschuldigung. Ich schätze, ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Ron nickt und hört auf, seinen Rücken zu reiben. „Es sei dir vergeben", sagt er und lächelt.

In der großen Halle sitzen wir an unseren Haustischen. Ein Großteil der Slytherins hat einen Haufen gebildet und ich habe dass Gefühl, dass ich ganz genau weiß, wer sich in dessen Mitte befindet. Ein paar der Mädchen von den anderen Häusern starren sehnsüchtig zum Slytherintisch, als ob sie sich wünschen würden, auch dort sein zu können. Ginny ist eine von ihnen. Ich stoße sie an und sie meint: „Hmm… was?"

„Starr' doch die Slytherins nicht so an! Du bist vielleicht eine schräge Gryffindor, um Gottes Willen!"

„Oh. Hab' ich das?", sie wird rot und sieht in eine andere Richtung, „Danke, dass du's mir gesagt hast."

Ich mustere gerade die Lehrer, als Dumbledore sich räuspert und die Slytherins zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehren. Die meisten von ihnen sind überrascht, als Draco "enthüllt" wird. Die Professorinnen heben Augenbrauen und tauschen Blicke aus. Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, eine junge, hübsche Hexe namens Professor Anderson, sieht besonders beeindruckt aus. Ich sehe, wie sie einander Dinge zuflüstern, bevor Dumbledore beginnt zu sprechen und sie daraufhin verstummen. Dann füllen sich die Teller mit köstlichem Essen und alle stürzen sich gierig darauf.

Ron stopft wie üblich seinen Mund mit Essen voll. Die Kürbispasteten während der Zugfahrt scheinen seinen Hunger nicht einmal ansatzweise gestillt zu haben und er stapelt mehr Essen auf seinem Teller als er jemals essen könnte. Harry beobachtet ihn lachend und bückt sich unter den Tisch um etwas wieder aufzuheben, um nicht vor Lachen zu sterben, während Ron würgt und rot wird. Er wirft mir einen flehenden Blick zu, also seufze ich und schwinge meinen Zauberstab. Sofort sieht er wieder normal aus und isst weiter.

Als das Fest vorüber ist, löst sich die Menge der Schüler auf und alle begeben sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, sodass nur die Lehrer in der großen Halle zurückbleiben. Ich gehe neben Harry und Ron als wir auf das Gemälde der fetten Dame zusteuern. Der diesjährige Schulsprecher, ein großer Siebzehnjähriger mit kurzem, braunen Haar, sagt uns das Passwort (Major Fortuna). Das Gemälde schwingt nach innen und wir klettern hinein.

„Ah! Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein!", sagt Ron und lässt sich in einen der weichen Sessel fallen. Harry und ich folgen seinem Beispiel.

„Zurück zu einem bequemen Himmelbett", meint Harry zustimmend.

„Was, haben die Dursleys dich etwa wieder im Schrank schlafen lassen?", grinst Ron.

„Nein, ich bin zu groß, da pass' ich jetzt nicht mehr rein.", Harry schüttelt seinen Kopf, „Aber ich musste manchmal draußen im Garten campen, wenn sie es nicht mehr aushielten, dass Hedwig den ganzen Tag ein und ausflog und an ihrem Käfig rüttelte, wenn Post für mich da war."

Ich muss lachen: „Von uns!"

Ron steht auf und streckt sich: „Na gut, ich geh' ins Bett. Der Unterricht fängt schließlich schon morgen an, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja, das ist gut", sage ich froh und: „Was?", als sie mich die beiden fassungslos anstarren.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass dir der Unterricht tatsächlich Spaß macht", murrte Harry, „aber wenigstens heißt das, dass du unsere Arbeiten kontrollieren kannst."

Wir wünschen uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und ich begebe mich in meinen Schlafsaal. Als ich hineinkomme, stürzen Lavender und Parvati auf mich zu.

„Hast du Draco gesehen, Hermione?", sagt Lavender aufgeregt, „Hast du ihn gesehen? Er sieht soooo geil aus! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass mir das früher nie aufgefallen ist!", und Parvati nickt zustimmend.

Ich gehe zu meinem Bett. „Aber er ist immer noch ein widerlicher Slytherin", sage ich, als ich unter die Decke schlüpfe. Ich sehe, wie Parvati mit den Achseln zuckt.

„Na ja, jetzt ist er wenigstens ein wirklich geiler Slytherin", meint sie, kichert und beginnt aufgeregt mit Lavender zu flüstern.

Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich heute einige Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen haben werde, solange diese zwei um mich herum sind.


	2. 2 Kapitel Draco

A/N: Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an **Nina-issaja**,** my-philosophy**,** Saxas13**,** Drakulya **(Fortunately I seem to be getting better at translating with every chapter and I'm enjoying it a lot! Have fun with the second chapter!),** LuckyShadow **und **Valpuri **für ihre lieben Reviews. Ihr seid die Besten!

* * *

**10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy**

_2. Kapitel_

DRACO

Mein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts fing ziemlich merkwürdig an.

Sobald ich das Bahngleis 9 ¾ betreten hatte, bemerkte ich, dass sich mir viele weibliche Augenpaare zuwanden. Die Älteren hoben eine Augenbraue, bevor sie wieder ihre vorigen Beschäftigungen aufnahmen, oder sie warfen einen Blick auf ihre Töchter, deren Aufmerksamkeit immer noch gespannt auf den sechzehnjährigen blonden Jungen gerichtet war, der gerade hereingekommen war. Ich grinste. Viele Mädchen erröteten, während andere damit kämpften, mich weiter verstohlen zu beobachten, während sie mit ihren Freunden redeten. Die meisten von diesen wiederum starrten mich eifersüchtig und mit tiefster Abscheu wütend an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich heute wohl an die tausend Mal gestorben.

Glücklicherweise war dem nicht so, also war ich immer noch am Leben und auf den Beinen.

Na ja, wie auch immer, ich schritt entschlossen auf den Zug zu und ignorierte alle anderen. Dann tauchte Pansy praktisch aus dem Nichts auf und stürzte sich auf mich. Zum Glück war ich über den Sommer größer und stärker geworden und konnte verhindern, dass ich nach hinten umfiel. Gerade noch.

„Draco, Liebling", schnurrte sie und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der, wie ich vermutete, wohl verführerisch sein sollte, allerdings einfach nur äußerst lüstern wirkte. „Wie waren deine Ferien?"

Verdammt noch mal. Das Mädchen rennt mich über den Haufen und tötet mich dabei fast, nur um mir eine so dumme Frage zu stellen? Ich blickte sie finster an und schleppte mich mit etwas Mühe in ein leeres Abteil. Pansy hing den ganzen Weg über wie eine Klette an mir, sehr zum Unmut einiger anderer Mädchen.

Verdammte Scheiße, was war mit denen bloß los? Wieso sahen sie mich so an?

Ich schätze mal, die Tatsache, dass ich mein Haar wachsen lassen habe, kommt meiner äußeren Erscheinung sehr zugute.

Nach ein paar qualvollen Minuten schaffte ich es endlich, Pansy abzuschütteln. Dann beschloss sie, sich neben mich zu setzen und schmiegte sich an mich. Scheiße. Ich stieß sie grob weg, woraufhin sie schmollte. Ein paar Minuten lang stand sie da, dann setzte sie sich auf den mir gegenüberliegenden Platz. Sie wollte vermutlich herausfinden, von welchem Platz aus sie den besten Blick auf einen bestimmten Malfoy hatte.

In diesem Moment kamen Crabbe und Goyle herein, wahrscheinlich nachdem sie jede andere Abteilstür, an der sie vorbeigekommen waren, aufgerissen hatten, um zu sehen, ob ich mich darin befände. Die Leute, die tatsächlich in diesen Abteilen gesessen waren, waren jetzt zweifellos ziemlich sauer.

„Wo seid ihr gewesen?", schnauzte ich sie an und bewegte meinen Kopf in Pansys Richtung, die sich jetzt damit zufrieden gab, mich "nur" anzustarren. Sie sahen belämmert drein.

„Entschuldige. Goyle wollte 'was zum Essen und jagte die Süßigkeitenhexe in den Vorderteil des Zuges.", Crabbe rammte Goyle seinen Ellbogen hinein und dieser zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen. Huch. Der verdammte Idiot hat's verdient. Man sollte meinen, dass sie, nachdem sie fünf Jahre mit dem Hogwarts Express gefahren waren, gelernt hätten, dass die Süßigkeitenhexe nicht beginnt, Essen zu verkaufen, bevor der Zug losfährt.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte Pansy immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Sie fixierte mich und beobachtete jede meiner noch so kleinen Bewegungen. Gott, musste das Mädchen denn niemals blinzeln?

„Ich geh' mal kurz raus. Bin bald zurück, Liebling."

„Spar' dir das Zurückkommen", sagte ich, doch sie war schon weg. Crabbe und Goyle kicherten ergeben, so wie immer, wenn ich etwas auf nur im entferntesten Sinne Witziges sage. Ich seufzte und überlegte, was ich tun konnte, um von Pansy wegzukommen, bevor sie zurückkehrte. „Bleibt hier", sagte ich zu den anderen zwei, welche nickten. Ich stürzte hinaus und sah etwas, das mich erbleichen ließ. Falls das möglich war, immerhin sah ich jetzt schon wie ein Vampir aus. Ich war nicht viel in der Sonne gewesen, wenn überhaupt in den Ferien, und meine Haut strahlte förmlich, so weiß war sie.

Was ich sah, war, dass Pansy auf mich zumarschierte, gefolgt von einer Bande von Slytherinmädchen, von denen ich ein paar erkannte. Sie zeigte auf mich. Verdammt. Sie sahen mich und begannen auf mich zuzulaufen. Der Boden des Zuges erzitterte unter dem Getrampel ihrer Füße.

Was war los? Sah ich so gut aus, dass all diese Mädchen hinter mir herwaren?

Aber trotz meiner Verwirrung rannte ich ebenfalls los. Einige Unerschrockene holten mich ein, bevor ich sie hinter mir lassen konnte, und streckten ihre Hände nach meinen Schultern aus. Scheiße! Bloß weg da! Ich riss mich von der Mädchenbande los und sprintete davon. Ich war sehr schnell, wenn ich es wollte – nötig hatte.

Es gab nur einen Ort, der für mich jetzt noch in Frage kam. Ich erblickte Potter, wie er gefolgt von seinen Freunden in den Vorderteil des Zuges marschierte. Als sie verschwunden waren, warf ich einen Blick nach hinten, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand in Sicht war, dann glitt ich in ihr jetzt verlassenes Abteil.

Dort saß ich eine Weile und dachte über die heutigen Ereignisse nach. Mädchen starrten mich an. Mädchen waren hinter mir her. Kurzgesagt, sie wollten mich. Es war ein erschreckender Gedanke, sogar für einen Malfoy wie mich. Ich meine natürlich, scharfe Mädchen zu haben, die einen wollen, ist absolut in Ordnung. Aber wenn jemand wie Millicent Bulstrode hinter einem her ist, dann ist das echt unheimlich.

Ich nahm eine ungeöffnete Tüte von Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und lenkte mich ab, indem ich die verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen ausprobierte. Wenn ich eine essbare oder besser noch wohlschmeckende Bohne erwischen würde, wäre ich ein verdammter Glückspilz.

Als also Potter, Weasley und Granger mit Weasleys Schwester und Longbottom hereinkamen und mich sahen, bemerkte ich das überhaupt nicht, außer vielleicht, dass irgendwo in meiner Nähe eine Tür geöffnet worden war. Jemand räusperte sich. Ohne Zweifel Weasley. Ich schaute auf und spielte den Überraschten.

Nach etwas "Small Talk" setzten sie sich nieder. Weil Potter, Weasley und Longbottom sich weigerten, neben mir zu sitzen und sonst kein Platz mehr frei war, musste Granger mir gegenüber und Ginny Weasley neben mir sitzen. Rons kleine Schwester ist nicht der Rede wert – das gleiche rote Haar, das alle Weasleys haben, und ein Gesicht, von dem man, wie ich meine, notfalls sagen könnte, dass es hübsch ist.

Ich wandte meinen Blick Granger zu. Sie schien ihr Aussehen über den Sommer ein bisschen verändert zu haben. Ihr Haar war nicht mehr buschig, sondern leicht gelockt und reichte ein paar Zentimeter über ihre Schultern. Ihre Zähne waren perfekt, wahrscheinlich aber nur, weil Madam Pomfrey ihre Vorderzähne vor ein paar Jahren geschrumpft hatte.

Wenn sie nicht so eine Streberin wäre, könnte Granger eigentlich fast hübsch sein.

Sie bemerkte, dass ich sie anstarrte und schaute peinlich berührt zum Fenster. Ich zeigte ihrem Spiegelbild kurz den Mittelfinger und sie sah es. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Sekunden später fühlte ich einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein. Es tat echt weh und ich hielt mich selbst davon ab, aufzuheulen. Na ja, ich wusste schon immer, wie fest dieses Schlammblut zuschlagen kann. Ich habe es in meinem dritten Jahr selbst erlebt, weil ich Hagrid, diesen dummen Halbriesen, den die drei ja so sehr lieben, beleidigt hatte. Ich war niemals zuvor von irgendjemandem geschlagen worden. Das war das erste, und hoffentlich auch letzte Mal.

Als wir aus dem Zug ausstiegen, revanchierte ich mich bei ihr, indem ich ihr, ähm, aus Versehen gegen den Knöchel trat. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf und durchbohrte mich mit wütenden Blicken. Nichts Neues also.

Crabbe und Goyle fanden mich einen Augenblick später. „Wo warst du? Wieso hast du dich mit Potter rumgetrieben?", fragte Letzterer.

„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal einen Scheißdreck an", erwiderte ich gehässig.

Goyle verstand den Wink und hielt die Klappe.

Nach dem Auswahlverfahren der Erstklässler wurde uns noch etwas Freizeit vor dem Fest gestattet. Augenblicklich war ich von einer Bande von inständig kichernden Slytherinmädchen umgeben.

„Oh Draco! Du siehst heute fantastisch aus!"

„Ganz meine Meinung. Dein Haar ist einfach so – so geil!"

„Du bist gewachsen, Draco! – der Versuch, sexy zu lachen – "

Und so weiter. Als Dumbledore sich erhob um seine übliche Rede zu halten und die Menge sich zerstreute, hätte ich seine alten, verrunzelten Füße küssen können.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Für einige von euch ist dies ihr erstes Mal hier. Ich hoffe, ihr alle hattet eine angenehme Anreise. Aber lasst mich euch nicht länger aufhalten, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr alle ziemlich hungrig seid. Haut rein!"

Ausgehungert wäre wohl ein weitaus passenderes Adjektiv. Ich konnte Crabbes Magen neben mir laut knurren hören.

Die Schüler jubelten und klatschten, als die Teller sich augenblicklich mit Essen füllten. Einige Erstklässler hielten beim Anblick dieses Spektakels entzückt und erstaunt den Atem an, doch ich habe das schon an die hundert Mal gesehen, also aß ich einfach mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Hälfte meines Haustisches warf weiter verstohlene Blicke in meine Richtung, und ihr könnt euch wahrscheinlich denken, welche Hälfte.

Nach dem Fest verließen alle die Halle so schnell es geht, sie waren müde von der Zugfahrt und freuten sich auf ein warmes Bett in ihren Schlafsälen. Ich, für mich, freute mich nicht nur aufs Schlafen sondern auch auf etwas Ruhe vor diesen lästigen Mädchen für die Nacht.

Als also alle anderen abgelenkt waren (schon eine ziemlich große Leistung, da mich Pansy nach wie vor alle paar Minuten auf diese perverse Art anschaute und alle anderen mich mittlerweile auch schon überrascht und mit offenem Mund anglotzten) tauchte ich in die Dunkelheit ein und war in ein paar Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht bei mir, weil diese zwei offensichtlich schwerer in den Schatten zu verstecken sein würden.

In meinem Schlafsaal angelangt bemerkte ich zu meiner Überraschung, dass Blaise schon dort war. Als er mich sah, sprang er förmlich vor Erstaunen auf. „Draco! Was hast du mit deinem Haar gemacht? Es sieht echt sexy bei dir aus.", kicherte Zambini.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass Blaise bisexuell ist?

„Ach wirklich", krächzte ich mühsam zurück, bevor ich meine Festkleidung bis zu den Boxershorts auszog und dabei natürlich ganz genau bemerkte, wie Blaise mich mit einem hungrigen Blick fixierte. Ich schlüpfte in mein Bett so schnell es ging. Blaise sah ausgesprochen enttäuscht aus.

Nach einer Weile kamen die anderen Sechstklässler aus Slytherin herein. Nach etwas Gemurmel und dann Stille füllen Schnarchgeräusche den Raum.

Scheiße. Ich ziehe mir das Kopfkissen über und versuche mein Bestes um einzuschlafen, während ich auf der anderen Seite auch versuche, nicht an all die Dinge zu denken, die heute passiert sind. Es scheint so, als ob ich in weniger als einem Tag zu einer Art Sexgott wurde – noch mehr als zuvor. Ich meine, schon immer seit die Mädchen begannen, sich wirklich für Jungen zu interessieren, war ich derjenige, auf den die meisten einen Stand hatten. Jetzt... habe ich das Gefühl, dass einige Mädchen aus meinem Haus nicht gewillt sein werden, es bei einer simplen Verliebtheit zu belassen.

Ich stöhne leise auf und überlege, was mir morgen wohl alles bevorstehen mag, lege mich zurück und schlafe schließlich ein.


	3. 3 Kapitel Ron

A/N: Wie versprochen, kommt hier nach sehr langer Zeit das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, einige können sich wieder in die Geschichte einfinden oder sie neu entdecken. Danke an alle, die so tolle Kommentare geschrieben haben und mich damit überzeugt haben, das Projekt doch weiterzuführen!

* * *

**10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy**

_3. Kapitel_

RON

Schaut. Bevor ihr jetzt irgendwas vermutet, muss ich euch sagen, dass ich definitiv hetero bin. Ich stehe auf Mädchen (obwohl ich euch nicht verraten werde, auf welche) und nicht auf Jungs. Kapiert? Gut.

Aber als ein Mensch mit Augen im Kopf muss ich zugeben, dass Malfoy dieses Jahr ziemlich gut aussieht. Okay. Extrem gut. Darauf werde ich jetzt aber nicht näher eingehen. Lasst uns nur festhalten, dass die meisten Mädchen in Hogwarts, was ihn anbelangt, nun so ihre Zweifel haben und ihn auf ihre "Denkbar" Liste setzen. Manche auf ihre "Muss ich haben" Liste. Gott sei Dank scheint Hermione nicht betroffen zu sein, andernfalls würde sie uns mit Malfoy wohl genauso nerven wie mit ihrem ständigen Gequatsche über .R. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das aushalten würde. Ginny, wie auch immer, ist ein anderes Kapitel.

Nach dieser seltsamen Zugfahrt wache ich also am nächsten Morgen gut ausgeschlafen auf und fühle mich angenehm warm in meinem Himmelbett. Ich setze mich langsam auf, gähne und reibe mir die Augen, bevor ich mich im Raum umschaue, um zu sehen, wer sonst schon aufgewacht ist. Harry scheint sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er noch fünf Minuten im Bett bleiben oder aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen soll. Er entscheidet sich für letzteres und setzt sich auf, allerdings mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten, da ein Teil seines Gehirns versuchen zu scheint, ihn wieder zurück unter die Decke zu bringen. Seamus und Neville sind schon weg und Dean Thomas schläft immer noch tief und fest.

„Hey Dean! Steh auf! Es ist der erste Schultag", sage ich, als ich einen Polster nach Deans Kopf werfe, „Du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen."

Dean stöhnt und öffnet verschlafen ein Auge: „Was? Oh, hey Ron. Ich wünsch' dir auch eine gute Nacht.", und er dreht sich weg und schläft weiter.

Harry rollt mit den Augen, als er unter die Bettdecke schlüpft, um sich umzuziehen. Mann, nachdem wir bereits seit ganzen fünf Jahren im selben Schlafsaal schlafen, sollte man meinen, dass es uns egal wäre, wer sich gerade umzieht oder auch nicht. Doch Harry, schon immer der Schüchterne, behält nach wie vor die Gewohnheit bei, sich nur umzuziehen, wenn keiner ihn sehen kann.

Ich lasse Dean zurück, so wie er ist, und ziehe meinen Umhang an. Dann stecke ich meinen Zauberstab in meine Hintertasche, um mich in Sicherheit zu wägen, und falls wir, naja, jemandem eine Lektion erteilen müssen. Harry erhebt sich aus seinem Bett, sein Gewand ganz zerknittert und seine Brille seltsam verrutscht. Er rückt sie gerade und versucht sein rabenschwarzes Haar so zu bürsten, dass es annehmbar aussieht, jedoch ohne viel Erfolg. Niedergeschlagen seufzend und mit dem Kichern des Spiegels im Ohr, gesellt Harry sich zu mir an der Treppe, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter führt.

„Also, was denkst du über gestern?", fragt er mich. Komisch. Ich war kurz davor, die selbe Frage zu stellen.

„Auf jeden Fall sehr eigenartig.", antworte ich, während ich Hermine begrüße, die gerade aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal herausgekommen ist. „Obwohl ich wirklich nicht überrascht bin, dass Malfoy so von den Mädchen gejagt wird, wenn man Ginnys Reaktion bedenkt."

„Hast du gerade etwas über mich gesagt?" Eine bedrohliche Stimme zischt mir ins Ohr und reißt schmerzvoll an meinen Haaren. „Denn wenn ja…"

„Autsch!", schreie ich auf. „Nicht die Haare, Ginny!"

Ginny zieht noch einmal und lässt los, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsdruck, erfolgreich ihren Bruder verletzt zu haben. Ich blicke sie finster an, was sie erwidert und dann ignoriert. Ich höre ein unterdrücktes Lachen und wende mich anklagend zu Harry. „Hey! Du solltest auf meiner Seite sein. Wieso lachst du?"

„Nichts. Vergiss es." Harry wird ein bisschen rosa. Wieso kann ich nur mutmaßen.

„Ist es, weil du stattdessen Ginny unterstützt?", frage ich ihn listig.

Jetzt ist er rot, und er hustet vorsichtig, bevor er das Thema wechselt. „Gehen wir runter zum Frühstück", sagt er schnell und entfernt sich mit einem warnenden Blick in meine Richtung. Ginny folgt ihm. Hermione kommt auf mich zu.

„Gehen wir, Ron", sagt sie. „Wenn du den ganzen Tag hier herumstehst, kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht."

Apropos Unterricht, ich habe noch nicht einmal meinen Stundenplan. „Weißt du, was wir heute Morgen haben?", frage ich Hermione, als wir ein paar Minuten später auf den Gryffindortisch zugehen. Wir finden einen Platz neben Harry und setzen uns.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber wir werden unsere Stundenpläne jeden Moment bekommen. Oh, seht!" Eulen haben begonnen, durch ein großes offenes Fenster hereinzuströmen, und jede Eule landet vor einem Schüler, lässt ein Blatt Papier fallen und verschwindet. Manche Eulen bringen auch Briefe und Pakete von Zuhause für einige Schüler, und ich bemerke, dass Malfoy wieder ein großes Packet mit Süßigkeiten erhält. Er schaut gelangweilt und packt das Paket aus, bevor er es an Crabbe und Goyle weitergibt, die beide eine beträchtliche Menge des Inhalts verschlingen, bevor sie es zurückgeben.

Harry bemerkt das auch, aber Hermione ist zu beschäftigt damit, unseren neuen Stundenplan zu studieren, um Malfoy ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Hmm. Oh, toll. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins gleich montagmorgens. Und noch eine am Freitag!" Sie sieht auf und starrt wütend gen Slytherintisch. „Was für eine traurige Art das Jahr zu beginnen. Wenigstens haben wir eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid am Dienstag. Ohne Slytherins."

„Oh-oh", sage ich und verspeise eine Wurst und etwas Toast. Hermione stochert zimperlich in ihrem Rührei herum, bevor sie aufseufzt und den Teller von sich schiebt. „Was, bist du etwa immer noch wütend darüber, dass Hauselfen unser Essen zubereiten?", sage ich mit einem Bissen Wurst im Mund.

Hermione schenkt mir einen angewiderten Blick. „Rede nicht während du isst! Ich möchte nicht sehen, wie eine arme Wurst in deinen Kiefern zermalmt wird. Und ja. Sie sollten wenigstens dafür bezahlt werden, nicht wahr?"

Harry lacht. „Immer noch Belfer-fanatisch?", fragt er mit blitzenden Augen. Ich weiß, wie schwer das für ihn ist, jetzt wo Sirius tot ist, aber Harry scheint es zu nehmen wie es kommt und sieht ziemlich gesund und zufrieden aus. Gut. Wenn Harry dieses Jahr depressiv wäre und die halbe Schule auf Malfoy stünde, würde ich es Harry wahrscheinlich gleichtun und ebenfalls in Depressionen verfallen.

„Das heißt .R! Nicht Belfer!", sagt Hermione hitzig. „Wann kapiert ihr das endlich?!"

Harry grinst und kehrt seinem Frühstück den Rücken zu. „Hey, buchstabiert man .R nicht wie ‚Belfer'?"

Hermione sieht sehr hitzig aus und murmelt etwas über ‚idiotische Jungs, die nicht einmal einen Namen respektieren können'. Ich persönlich muss Harry jedoch zustimmen. Es ist schwer nicht Belfer zu sagen. .R ist zu lange, als dass sich irgendeiner die Mühe machen würde.

Nach dem Frühstück brechen wir drei Richtung Kerker auf. Hermione überwindet ihren Groll auf Harry, als wir uns dem kalten, steinigen Klassenzimmer, wo Zaubertränke unterrichtet wird, nähern. „Es ist so kalt. Wieso haben sie nicht den Kamin aus Trelawneys alter Klasse genommen und ihn hier her gebracht?", beschwert sie sich. Harry nickt.

„Ja, ein Kamin wäre gut, aber nichts von dem Parfum, nein danke", sagt er und rümpft die Nase bei der Erinnerung an die Hitze des ursprünglichen Klassenzimmers für Wahrsagen und den starken Parfumgeruch, die ihn immer schläfrig machten.

Wir treten so leise wir können ein und finden Plätze nebeneinander. Seamus, Dean und Neville sind schon da. Ein paar Slytherins auch, aber glücklicherweise kein Snape, sodass wir uns ungestört unterhalten können. „Was glaubt ihr, werden wir heute machen?", fragt Neville, sein rundes Gesicht wirkt besorgt. „Glaubt ihr, dass ich jetzt, wo meine Vergesslichkeit geheilt ist, besser in Zaubertränke sein werde?" Er starrt auf die Zutaten auf dem Tisch, während er spricht.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagt Harry. „Du wirst dich genau daran erinnern, was Snape sagt, und du wirst dich an alles erinnern, was du auf der Tafel liest."

„Ja, du wirst einen perfekten Trank brauen können, und Snape wird dich nicht mehr niedermachen!", füge ich hinzu. Neville seufzt erleichtert auf und sieht sehr froh aus.

Wenn ich es auch widerwillig zugebe, bin ich sogar irgendwie neidisch auf Nevilles neugefundene Fähigkeit, (mit Hilfe seiner Großmutter, natürlich) sich an kleine Details zu erinnern. Ich glaube ich gehe zu seiner Großmutter und bitte sie, auch bei mir einen Erinnerungsverstärkungszauber anzuwenden.

Just in diesem Moment rauscht Snape herein, gefolgt von Malfoy, dessen Kumpanen und ein paar anderen Slytherins. Er erwischt mich dabei, wie ich mich in meinen Sitz zurücklehne, nachdem ich meine Unterhaltung mit Harry und Neville beendet habe, und grinst hämisch. „Sieh an. Scheint, als hätten Weasley und Potter ein nettes kleines Geschwätz gehabt. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für beide von Ihnen." Daraufhin schaut Harry aufgebracht und ich weiß, dass mein Ausdruck den seinen widerspiegeln muss. Aber wir wissen es besser und diskutieren nicht, verstummen und werfen unserem Zaubertränkemeister beide einen bösen Blick zu. Malfoy feixt, bevor er sich auf dem letzten freien Platz niederlässt, dem neben Hermine. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten zu entscheiden, ob sie näher- oder fortrücken soll.

Wartet. Das kann es nicht sein, was Hermione denkt. Als ich wieder hinschaue, sitzt sie nahe am Rand des Sitzes – weg von Malfoy. Ich atme aus, ohne mir bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass ich den Atem angehalten habe, und bin froh, dass Hermione Malfoys bezauberndem Anblick nicht so wie Ginny verfallen ist. Wenigstens haben wir ein Mädchen, bei dem wir uns über Malfoy beschweren können, das nicht für ihn Partei ergreifen wird.

„Heute werden wir den Gegentrank für den Schrumpftrank, den wir vor ein paar Jahren gebraut haben, zubereiten. Dieser Trank gibt dem geschrumpften Opfer seine normale Größe zurück, was sehr nützlich sein kann im Falle von Unfällen mit dem Schrumpftrank.", sagt Snape. Er berührt die Tafel und auf der Stelle erscheinen Zeilen mit Anweisungen. „Lesen Sie jede Zeile aufmerksam, bevor Sie fortfahren. Stellen Sie sicher, jede Anweisung exakt auszuführen. Sie können beginnen!"

Ich starre die Tafel für eine Weile an, verinnerliche die erste Zeile und schneide sorgfältig einen dicken Blutegel in dünne Scheiben. Um mich herum tun Leute dasselbe. Manche, zum Beispiel Hermione, sind schon bei der zweiten Zeile, welche dazu anweist, den aufgeschnittenen Blutegel in den Kessel (bis zur Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt) zu geben und ihn köcheln zu lassen, bevor man dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrührt und gleichzeitig den Einhornstaub hinzufügt. Ich werfe den Blutegel hinein und bemerke Neville, der vor Anstrengung schwitzt, während er, wie es den Anschein hat, jede Zeile zehnmal durchliest. Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich lieber mit dem Trank weitermachen sollte, anstatt die anderen zu beobachten, oder ich würde nie fertig werden.

Als alle ihre Tränke fertiggestellt haben und verschiedenfarbiger Rauch aus jedem Kessel kommt, geht Snape herum und untersucht jeden Trank ausführlich. Neben Crabbes Tisch bleibt er stehen und seufzt. „Crabbe. Was habe ich Ihnen über die Florfliegen gesagt? Ich habe Sie nicht dazu angewiesen, sie alle hineinzuwerfen, auf der Tafel heißt es klar und deutlich, dass jede mit ein paar Sekunden Pause vor der nächsten hineingegeben werden muss." Er geht weiter und kommt mit funkelnden Augen neben Neville, der wie Espenlaub zittert, zum Stillstand. Snape betrachtet dessen Kessel.

„Ja! Snape kann an Nevilles Trank nichts aussetzen!", wispert mir Harry triumphierend zu. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch dieses schwindet schnell, als ich höre, was Snape sagt.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor! Granger, ich habe es Ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt, flüstern Sie Longbottom keine Anweisungen zu!"

Hermione starrt ihn ein paar Sekunden ungläubig an. „Aber Professor! Zwischen uns sind drei Plätze! Wie könnte ich ihm Anweisungen zuflüstern?"

Snape funkelt sie an. „Veranlassen Sie mich nicht dazu, Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen!", sagt er gefährlich und dreht dem Rest der Klasse den Rücken zu. „Wegtreten!"

Die Slytherins grinsen über das, was geschehen ist, während wir aus dem Klassenzimmer strömen, und Malfoy kommt auf Neville zu.

„Nun ja, ich bin froh, dass dein Trank tatsächlich einmal richtig ausgesehen hat.", sagt er gedehnt, während er eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang hervorholt und diese entkorkt. „Also denke ich, können wir alle testen, ob er wirklich funktioniert." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung gießt er den Inhalt der Phiole über Neville, der unverzüglich zu einem pausbäckigen Baby zusammenschrumpft, dessen laute Schreie viele dazu bewegen, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Die Slytherins beginnen alle unkontrolliert zu lachen. Malfoy feixt schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen und dreht sich zum Gehen um. Ich habe das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schlagen, und wie es scheint, verspüren die meisten anderen Gryffindors den selben Drang.

„Jemand muss Professor Snape holen!", schreit Lavender, auf Neville zustürzend, Parvati knapp dahinter. „Wir können ihn nicht im Stich lassen."

„Komm zurück, Malfoy!", brülle ich seine sich entfernende Rückseite an.

Er wendet seinen blonden Kopf leicht und hält inne. „Was hast du vor, Weasley?", höhnt er. „Mich bekämpfen? Den Versuch würde ich gerne sehen."

Ehrlich gesagt habe ich zuvor nicht realisiert, dass Malfoy nun etwas muskulöser ist als ich. Und obwohl wir ungefähr gleich groß sind, würde ich aus einem echten Faustkampf wahrscheinlich als Verlierer hervorgehen.

Ich überlege es mir anders mit dem Kampf, aber ich kann nicht einfach völlig klein beigeben. „Geh Dreck fressen, Malfoy!", schreie ich stattdessen zurück. Er lacht und verschwindet. Ich koche vor Wut, doch ich versuche, es nicht zu zeigen.

Ein paar Minuten später kommt Snape (Parvati hat ihn geholt). Er betrachtet das krakeelende Baby, zu dem Neville geworden ist, und sieht aus, als versuche er, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen (ein sehr seltener Ausdruck bei ihm). Gelassen holt er eine Phiole ähnlich der von Malfoy hervor und leert den Gegentrank über das Baby. Augenblicklich beginnt Neville sich in sein normales Ich zurück zu verwandeln. Er bedankt sich leicht stotternd bei Snape.

„D-d-danke, P-Pro-Professor S-Snape."

Okay, vielleicht nicht leicht stotternd. Eher stark stotternd.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum schämt sich Neville so sehr für den Vorfall, dass er beschließt, das Mittagessen ausfallen zu lassen, als wir ihm anbieten, ihn zur Großen Halle zu begleiten. „Ist schon okay", murmelt er, die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufsteigend, „Mir geht's gut. Wir sehen uns in Verwandlung." Und das wäre erledigt.

Harry, Hermione und ich starren uns nur gegenseitig an.

„Das war so gemein!", platzt es aus Hermione am Gryffindortisch beim Mittagessen heraus. Sie ist so zornig auf Malfoy, dass sie sich ein paar Kartoffeln in den Mund hineinstopft und vorübergehend die Hauselfen vergisst. „Ich meine, was hat Neville ihm jemals getan?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur die Tatsache, dass er existiert.", sagt Harry, kippt sein Essen in seinen Rachen hinunter und holt sich Nachschlag. „Du weißt doch, dass Malfoy Dinge ohne bestimmten Grund tut."

„Ich wette, er war eifersüchtig, dass Nevilles Trank korrekt war und seiner nicht.", füge ich hinzu.

Hermione hebt eine Augenbraue. „Woher weißt du, dass seiner inkorrekt war? Ich war neben ihm und habe gesehen, dass sein Trank makellos war."

„Oh."

„Aber trotzdem…!" Sie schlägt vor Wut auf den Tisch und bewirkt damit, dass die mit Kürbissaft gefüllten Kelche wackeln und etwas von ihrem Inhalt verschütten. „Er hatte kein Recht, dem armen Neville das anzutun!" Harry und ich schrecken leicht zurück.

Hermione scheint in letzter Zeit oft wütend und gewalttätig zu sein. Beispielsweise hat sie mir, als wir aus dem Zug ausgestiegen sind, so fest auf den Rücken geschlagen, dass ich geschwankt bin. Naja, ich schätze, es ist alles gut, solange sie ihren Zorn nicht auf mich richtet. Ich möchte keine Verletzungen so früh im Jahr erleiden – Quidditch steht in nur wenigen Wochen an.

Ich hoffe bloß, dass sie Malfoy die Tracht Prügel beschert, die er verdient. Schnapp' ihn dir, Hermione!


	4. 4 Kapitel Hermione

A/N: Wie angekündigt geht es nun zügiger weiter! Wünsche viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und freue mich immer über Reviews ;)

* * *

**10 Ways to kill Draco Malfoy**

_4. Kapitel_

HERMIONE

Argh! Zum Teufel mit ihm!

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, was dieser dreckige – kleine – Slytherin – Schleimer dem armen Neville in Zaubertränke angetan hat. Das war sowas von fies! Neville war so beschämt, dass er abgelehnt hat, zum Mittagessen runterzukommen, und nur irgendetwas über Verwandlung gemurmelt hat, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Harry und Ron dahingegen offensichtlich schon, da sie genickt und ihn in Ruhe gelassen haben. Ich wollte ihn nicht alleine zurücklassen, doch ich war hungrig. Also habe ich ihn kurz angegrinst, was er schwach erwidert hat, und bin aus dem Portätloch geklettert.

Das war vor ein paar Stunden.

Jetzt sind wir wieder in der Großen Halle, diesmal zum Abendessen. Neville ist zu Verwandlung und Geschichte der Zauberei nach dem Mittagessen aufgetaucht und wirkt seitdem normal. Im Augenblick erspähe ich ihn ein paar Plätze von Harry, Ron und mir entfernt, wo er sich lebhaft mit Dean und Seamus unterhält. Als er uns sieht, winkt er uns flüchtig zu und lächelt. Ich seufze vor Erleichterung darüber, dass es ihm wieder gut geht, und lasse mich zum Essen nieder.

„Neville scheint wieder in Ordnung zu sein.", sagt Harry, als Speisen auf den goldenen Tellern auftauchen.

„Ja", stimmt ihm Ron zu, „Ich denke, er hat den Zaubertränke-Vorfall überwunden." Genau wie letzten Abend fängt er wieder an, sich den Mund vollzustopfen. Ich seufze und schüttle leicht den Kopf.

„Meine Güte, Ron, musst du immer wie ein Schwein fressen?"

Harry lacht, während er etwas Kartoffelpüree löffelt. „Du solltest ein paar Tischmanieren haben, so wie ich."

Ron rollt mit den Augen (was eine Herausforderung ist, wenn man gerade isst, aber er hat den Dreh raus) und fährt fort, sein Essen zu verschlingen.

Nach dem Abendessen, als wir die Große Halle verlassen, passieren wir den Slytherintisch. Die meisten von ihnen lachen, als Neville vorübergeht, doch er ignoriert sie und geht weiter. Malfoy grinst überheblich, als er uns sieht, und tippt beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Ein Becher mit Kürbissaft fliegt aus Goyles Richtung auf mich zu und bevor ich ihm ausweichen kann, ergießt er seinen gesamten Inhalt über die Vorderseite meines T-Shirts. Die Gryffindors um mich herum verstummen, als sie realisieren, was passiert ist. Malfoy, das Ekel, lacht sich immer noch halb tot. Gott sei Dank trage ich eine dunkle Farbe, andernfalls wäre mein Oberteil durchsichtig geworden…

Ich funkle ihn an und gebe vor, meine Haare mit der Hand, in der ich meinen Zauberstab halte, zu richten. Ich glaube, aufs Erste bemerkt niemand außer Harry und Ron meine Bewegung, weil sie alle Malfoy anstarren, doch als ihm plötzlich Hasenohren und ein flauschiges Knäuel als Schwanz wachsen, beginnen sie hysterisch zu lachen und mir zu meinem Konter zu gratulieren. Selbstgefällig grinsend, drehe ich mich um und haue ab, bevor Malfoy mir noch irgendetwas antun kann.

Äußerlich sehe ich jetzt wahrscheinlich ruhig und gefasst aus, doch innerlich koche ich vor Wut. Ich trage eines meiner Lieblingsoberteile, und da ich die Hauselfen nicht meine Kleider waschen lassen möchte, werde ich Stunden damit verbringen müssen, es mit Hand auszuwaschen. Vergeudete Stunden, die ich mit Lernen oder Hausübungen verbringen könnte, oder sogar im Freien zum Entspannen! Ich seufze in mich hinein. Nun ja, solange die Elfen es nicht tun müssen.

„Das war großartig, Hermione!", grinst Ron später im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hmm", antworte ich.

„Du hättest Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen, als ihm bewusst wurde, warum alle gelacht haben.", fügt Harry hinzu, ebenfalls grinsend.

„Hmm", erwidere ich abermals.

„Bist du wütend wegen Malfoy?" Der gute alte Harry. Immer so begabt darin, die Gefühle anderer zu durchschauen. Naja, vielleicht nicht letztes Jahr bei Cho, aber jetzt ist er viel besser geworden.

„Allerdings!", platzt es aus mir heraus, „Sieh dir an, was er an nur einem Tag angerichtet hat! Zuerst bringt er Neville in Verlegenheit, dann übergießt er mich mit Kürbissaft, der, wie ihr alle wissen solltet, beinahe unmöglich auszuwaschen ist!"

„Tatsächlich?" Ron sieht verwirrt aus. Der Glückliche. Er hat wahrscheinlich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas ausgewaschen. „Nun ja, du könntest es den Hauselfen überlassen. Ich bin sicher, die bekämen die Flecken her – Ich meine, vergiss es.", endet er plötzlich, als ich ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwerfe.

„Ich werde den Hauselfen nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen. Ich werde das selbst herausbekommen. Aber davor…"

Ich denke eine Weile nach. Wie kann ich Malfoy davon abhalten, Gryffindors zu belästigen? Indem wir uns gegenseitig das Herz ausschütten? Wohl kaum. Drohungen? Nein, das würde mir Probleme mit Dumbledore bescheren. Aber… wenn ich ihn mit Hilfe von Magie loswerden könnte… oder gewaltsam…

„Was denkst du, Hermione?", fragt Harry neugierig. Ron sieht aus, als wolle er dasselbe wissen.

„Ich denke…", fange ich langsam an, „…dass wir Malfoy für ein Weilchen aus dem Weg schaffen könnten. So wie Fred und George das letztes Jahr mit diesem Kerl gemacht haben – Sie haben ihn in ein Verschwindekabinett gesteckt, nicht wahr?"

Rons reißt erstaunt den Mund auf. „Denkst… denkst du daran, Malfoy umzubringen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du Dummkopf!", blaffe ich. „Dafür würde ich wahrscheinlich nach Azkaban kommen. Ich meine nur vorübergehend – du weißt schon, Verletzungen, Krankheiten…"

Sein Kiefer klappt noch weiter nach unten. Sofern das möglich ist. „Hermione! Was ist dieses Jahr nur in dich gefahren? Du bist in letzter Zeit so gewalttätig." Er sieht trotzdem nachdenklich aus. „Obwohl ich nicht sage, dass es eine völlig schlechte Idee ist…"

„Fürwahr", wirft Harry ein.

„Also, seid ihr dabei?", frage ich, angeregt durch die Aussicht, Hogwarts vor einem großen Übel zu retten, wenn auch jedes Mal nur für kurze Zeit.

„Was springt für uns dabei raus?", fragt Ron gerissen.

„Hm…"

„Wie wäre es damit", sagt Harry plötzlich. „Wir helfen dir, Malfoy loszuwerden, und du hörst auf, uns das ganze Jahr mit Belfer zu plagen. Von jetzt an.", fügt er hinzu, als ich meinen Mund mürrisch öffne, um seine Anspielung auf .R zu korrigieren. „Abgemacht?"

Es ist ein hoher Preis, den ich zahlen muss, wenn ich meine Kampagne für die Rechte der Elfen für ein Jahr aufgebe, doch wenn es bedeutet, Malfoy aufzuhalten, von mir aus gerne. Obwohl aufgrund seines nun überraschend gutaussehenden Gesichts und Aussehens (ja, ich würde auch gerne wissen, wieso er auf einmal so attraktiv ist) die meisten Mädchen auf ihn stehen, was meinen Plan, ihn anzugreifen, erschweren könnte, wenn sie ihn die ganze Zeit belagern. Aber ich würde es bewerkstelligen müssen…

„In Ordnung. Wir haben einen Deal.", sage ich grummelnd und blicke finster drein, als Harry und Ron jubeln und einschlagen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, so gut gelaunt zu sein!", protestiere ich. Die zwei sehen mich kleinlaut an und lächeln.

„Naja, wir werden uns nicht ausdenken, wie wir Malfoy loswerden – das kannst du machen. Aber wir werden dir im praktischen Bereich helfen. Ihn die Stiegen hinunterstoßen oder so etwas in der Art…", Harry kichert. Er ahnt wohl kaum, dass er mir gerade eine Idee geliefert hat.

„Ihn die Stiegen hinunterstoßen, was?", grüble ich. Harry wirkt erschrocken. „Könnte eine gute Idee sein."

„W-was? Du wirst das tatsächlich tun?", schreit Ron. „Auf keinen Fall! Du könntest ihn umbringen (obwohl das kein großer Verlust wäre)! Du würdest in Azkaban landen!"

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron", sage ich unbekümmert und winke ab. „Ich werde mich um das Planen kümmern. Eure Aufgabe ist nur, mir beim Ausführen der Taten zu helfen."

Er brummt etwas Unverständliches, aber erinnert sich an den Deal über .R und hält den Mund.

„Na dann gute Nacht", sage ich zu Harry und Ron und diese nicken, bevor sie in ihren Schlafsälen verschwinden. Ich tue es ihnen gleich und finde den Raum leer vor. Lavender, Parvati und die anderen müssen immer noch draußen in der Großen Halle sein. Nicht, dass das so ungünstig wäre; es gibt mir Zeit, um über meinen ersten Plan nachzudenken, damit Neville und andere Gryffindorkameraden in Frieden in der Schule herumlaufen können, zumindest für eine Weile.

In mich hinein lächelnd, denke ich daran, was Harry über das Stiegen-Hinunterstoßen gesagt hat, und beschließe, dass das letztendlich gar keine so gefährliche Idee sein könnte, solange ich vorsichtig bin… Ich müsste ihn eine kleine Treppe hinunter schubsen. Wenn ich ihn beispielsweise die Stufen zum Nordturm hinunterstoßen würde, bräche er sich höchstwahrscheinlich das Genick und wäre tot. Nicht das, was ich vorhabe.

Ich nehme mein Tagebuch (welches beinahe noch leer ist, da ich mir kaum die Mühe mache, hineinzuschreiben) und reiße eine Seite heraus. Darauf kritzle ich:

_--- Plan 1: Malfoy die Stiegen hinunterstoßen._

_Wann: Wenn er alleine ist (wenn jemals)._

_Warum: Weil er ein Arsch ist. Kein anderer Grund nötig._

_Wie: Wenn er eine kurze Treppe hinuntergeht, beiläufig mit ihm zusammenstoßen und ihn zum Hinunterfallen bringen. So einfach. Mich selbst nicht verdächtig oder den Stoß absichtlich aussehen lassen. Versuchen, ihn zu überraschen, oder er könnte meinem Versuch Widerstand leisten. _

Das sollte gut genug sein.

Ich stopfe die Seite in die Tasche der Jeans, die ich morgen vorhabe zu tragen. Ich nehme mein schmutziges T-Shirt und gebe es in einen Plastiksack, dann in meinen Koffer. Ich würde mich daran erinnern müssen, es morgen Früh oder abends auszuwaschen. Schließlich sinke ich in mein Bett, schließe die Augen und schlafe fast sofort ein.

Der nächste Morgen kommt. Sonnenlicht scheint durch das Fenster und fällt in Wellen auf den Boden, wodurch es zuvor unsichtbaren Staub wie Glitzer herumtanzen lässt. Ich reibe mir die Augen, setze mich auf und ziehe mich schnell an. Heute haben wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, und ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Der Rest meines Schlafsaals schläft noch und sieht irgendwie tot aus, nur ihre Atemgeräusche machen es offensichtlich, dass sie noch leben. Ich husche aus der Tür und steuere den Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Niemand ist da. Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine Uhr und seufze. „Erst sieben Uhr", murmle ich zu mir selbst. Etwas zeitig um zum Frühstück zu gehen, also entschließe ich mich dazu, mich in einen bauschigen Sessel zu setzen und auf das Erscheinen meiner Freunde zu warten.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später taucht Harry aus dem Jungenschlafsaal auf und entdeckt mich. Ich wäre während des Wartens fast eingeschlafen, doch als ich Harry sehe, rapple ich mich auf und lächle zur Begrüßung. Er beeilt sich, die Treppen herunter und zu mir zu kommen. „Hey, Hermione! Wieso bist du so früh auf?", fragt er. Dann rümpft er die Nase. „Erzähl' mir nicht, dass du vorhast, Malfoy vor dem Frühstück aufzulauern."

Ich lache. „Nein, nicht ganz. Aber ich werde heute wahrscheinlich meinen ersten Plan ausprobieren."

Er starrt mich erstaunt an. „Bist du sicher? Ich dachte, du hast gestern nur einen Scherz gemacht!"

„Wann hat Hermione jemals Scherze über solche Dinge gemacht?" Rons Stimme erklingt hinter Harrys Rücken. Er dreht sich schnell um und grinst Ron zu, der sich zu uns gesellt. „Also wirst du die erste Tat selbst ausführen? Bist du sicher, dass wir dir nicht helfen sollen, ihn hinunterzustoßen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ihr könnt Schmiere stehen, wenn ihr mir diesmal helfen wollt.", sage ich fröhlich.

„Schmiere stehen? Klar doch!" Sich zu Harry wendend, flüstert Ron: „Das fängt einfacher an, als ich gedacht habe."

„Keine Sorge, Ron. Eure Aufgaben werden später hoffentlich um einiges schwieriger werden. Dessen werde ich mich vergewissern.", sage ich scherzhaft.

Nach dem Frühstück bewegen wir uns Richtung Hagrids Hütte für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Als wir drei den Gang entlang spazieren, sehe ich Malfoy und seine Kumpanen in dieselbe Richtung stolzieren, obwohl sie etwas vor uns sind. Ich halte abrupt inne, wodurch Ron mit mir zusammenstößt. „Autsch!", beschwert er sich laut. „Wofür war das?"

„Schhh!", wispere ich. „Er ist gleich da vorne! Das könnte meine Chance sein. Könnt ihr zwei Crabbe und Goyle ablenken?" Die zwei Idioten gehen etwas hinter Malfoy, ungefähr drei Meter, also nehme ich an, dass Harry und Ron sie ohne großes Aufsehen beiseite schaffen könnten. Und das tun sie. Ron belegt Crabbe von hinten mit einer Ganzkörperklammer, stürzt vor, um ihn aufzufangen, bevor er auf den Boden fallen und ein lautes Geräusch erzeugen würde, wird dabei jedoch beinahe zerquetscht. Ich unterdrücke ein Kichern und beobachte Harry, wie er vorgeht und Goyle etwas ins Ohr flüstert, das dessen gierige kleine Augen aufleuchten lässt, und Harry führt ihn weg. Bald verschwinden sie hinter einer Ecke. Ich schätze, Harry muss ihm gesagt haben, dass irgendein besonders köstlicher Nachtisch in der Großen Halle übrig geblieben sei.

Das lässt mich mit meinem Job zurück. Vorsichtig beeile ich mich vorwärts, bis ich unmittelbar hinter Malfoy bin. Er redet weiter in dem Glauben, seine Lakaien seien immer noch hinter ihm. „…Wir haben wieder diesen idiotischen Halbriesen in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ironisch, nicht wahr? Er ist derjenige, der gepflegt werden sollte…"

Ich halte eine Beleidigung zurück und obwohl meine Hände darauf brennen, meinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und ihn zu verhexen, beherrsche ich mich, gehe weiter und versuche zu grunzen und ein bisschen wie Crabbe und Goyle zu klingen. Als wir eine Stiege von etwa acht oder neun Stufen erreichen, begebe ich mich nach hinten und etwas mehr zu seiner Linken, und als er beginnt, hinunterzugehen, bewege ich mich vor, um ihn zu stoßen… und verliere den Halt, als mein rechter Fuß von der Stufe rutscht.

Malfoy sieht mich und seine Augen weiten sich, als ich beginne, in seine Richtung zu fallen. „Granger…?!" Er greift schnell um meine Hüften, um meinen Fall aufzuhalten, und taumelt ein paar Stufen hinunter, verliert jedoch nicht das Gleichgewicht. Mein Herz hat gerade vor Adrenalin gehämmert und fängt jetzt an, sich zu beruhigen, als es realisiert, dass ich in Sicherheit bin.

Für eine Weile stehen wir nur da, Malfoys Arme meine Hüften umschließend und meine eigenen Hände von mir gestreckt, auf seinem Brustkorb ruhend. Ein wundervoller Moschusgeruch erfüllt meine Nase und mir wird klar, wie nahe ich meinem schlimmsten Feind bin. Ich sehe auf und bemerke, dass er mich belustigt beobachtet. Ich fühle, wie meine Wangen warm werden, stoße mich hastig von ihm weg und wende mich zum Gehen um.

„Krieg' ich nicht einmal ein Dankeschön für deine Rettung, Granger?", ruft er aus. Ich bleibe zögernd stehen und drehe mich seufzend um.

„Oh, ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mein bemitleidenswertes Leben gerettet hast, Malfoy. Du bist mein Held.", sage ich mit rollenden Augen. „Da. Zufrieden?"

„Sehr. Du darfst gehen, oh du Bemitleidenswerte." Seine Augen durchschweifen die Umgebung. „Ich schätze, du warst auch dafür verantwortlich, Crabbe und Goyle wegzulocken?"

„Ja. Es war nicht sehr schwer."

„Alles, nur um mich anrempeln zu können? Erzähl' mir nicht, du bist meinem guten Aussehen und Charme auch noch verfallen." Er grinst. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es ein guter Plan war."

Ich erröte und funkle ihn an. „Nein, Malfoy. Erstens habe ich dich nicht angerempelt. Ich bin gefallen und zwar durch, äh, Zufall. Und zweitens – Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mädchen weiß ich, dass du ein herzloser Widerling bist, der gehirnlose Idioten als Freunde hat."

Er erbleicht vor Wut. „Naja, wenigstens verbringe ich meine Zeit nicht damit, herzlose Widerlinge mit gehirnlosen Idioten als Freunde zu verfolgen.", zischt er. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, Schlammblut."

Wir zerfleischen uns gegenseitig eine Weile mit Blicken, mein Gesicht rot vor Zorn und seines blass wie immer. Dann wirble ich herum und stolziere davon, auf Harry und Ron zu, der Crabbe von seiner Ganzkörperklammer befreit und hinter einer Ecke zurücklässt, damit er sich erholt.

„Wie war es?", fragt Ron aufgeregt, doch sein Gesicht wird länger, als er meinen Ausdruck sieht. „Du bist gescheitert?"

„So ziemlich", murmle ich. „Ich bin ausgerutscht und auf ihn gefallen."

Harry lacht. „Das ist besser als nichts, oder? Wenigstens hast du ihn ein bisschen verletzen können, wenn auch nicht genug, um ihm vom Herumgehen abzuhalten."

Ich seufze und lächle schwach. „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

In meinem Kopf entwerfe ich schon einen neuen Plan, obwohl ich den anderen nichts davon erzähle. Nächstes Mal werde ich nicht scheitern.

Und ich habe es definitiv nicht genossen, von Malfoy begrabscht zu werden. Dieses unverschämte idiotische Frettchen!


End file.
